


Exile

by nosecrinkle



Series: Kylux Twitter Fics [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Exile, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosecrinkle/pseuds/nosecrinkle
Summary: What if Kylo kept his lightsaber? The first one?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Kylux Twitter Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1286555
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Exile

What if Kylo kept his lightsaber? The first one?

When they go into exile, he gives it to Hux. They buy a little house, somewhere way off the grid. They both work odd jobs in the little town nearby. Hux is already armed to the teeth, but Kylo insists he carries the saber too. Just in case.

The place they decided on has unpredictable weather patterns, so they dress in layers upon layers and hiding their sabers in all that fabric is easy. Everyone in town carry weapons out in the open, but the sabers are too conspicuous, so they keep them hidden. Kylo keeps his saber easily accessible, but Hux prefers small blades or his blaster. Alas, Hux still keeps the saber on his person, because Kylo asked him to.

What Kylo has failed to mention is that he can sense the kyber in the saber and is always aware of Hux's whereabouts. Kylo can sense Hux anyway, but with so many people and creatures around, locating the kyber takes less effort.

Hux never questions how easily Kylo always seems to find him, even though their jobs take them all over town – and sometimes out of it.

Everything is fine, right up until a crew of space pirates barrel through town. Hux and Kylo are on opposite sides of town and have to scramble to find each other (or so Hux thinks).

Kylo finds him first. They hide while arguing about whether to fight back or not. They're both capable, but would it reveal to much to show that? Will they be subjected to prying questions if anyone sees?

In the end, they don't have a choice. Kylo is so caught up in convincing Hux to fight back, he doesn't notice a pirate coming from behind. Kylo is knocked out and Hux draws his blaster, kills the guy without thinking. The sound of the blaster rreveals their position.

Hux has a split second to check if the blow to Kylo's head was fatal and to draw his saber. The saber is strapped to his thigh without a holster and he needs to free it.

Kylo is bleeding profusely, but it's a head wound, so there's no way to tell. Two pirates come running and there is no other way. Hux switches hands, blaster in his left, saber in his right.

He waits until the last possible moment to ignite the blade. It crackles for a second before the steady humming takes over. The saber feels alive in his hand. There's a brief moment of shock on the pirates' face, but it doesn't slow them down. They're wearing some sort of body armour and Hux isn't sure his blaster will do, but he tries.

He's capable, but not ambidextrous and most of the bolts go wide. He takes the first pirate down with his blaster, but the second comes too close and he has to use the saber. The sound of the blade tearing through flesh is awful and the smell isn't any better, but he manages to kill them both, if just barely.

Three pirates down and he's already out of breath. The rest can't be far, but he's in the clear for now. He kneels, presses his fingers to Kylo's neck. The blood has slowed down and there's a pulse. Leave it to Ren to retain a strong pulse, even with a head wound.

For a few terrifying moments, Hux tries to come to terms with the fact that he cannot move Ren. He'll have to fight them all and hope to be the last one standing.

Until one of the townspeople calls out to him. Not by name, but they're yelling _Jedi,_ so it has to be him.

Hux doesn't know what to do. He will not leave Ren, that is out of the question.

Once again, the choice is out of his hands. A handful of townspeople rush out and grab Ren. They carry him inside the building they were hiding in. Hux has no choice but to follow. The sounds are obscured byt the building, but it sounds like the remaining pirates are moving away from where Hux and Ren are.

Hux disengages the saber and removes one of his shirts, holds it to Kylo's wound. He's still unconcious, but seems to be moving toward waking up. Before he's all the way awake, Kylo grabs blindly at Hux's clothing.

”Ren. Ren, it's alright.”

”Are there Jedi here?” He asks groggily, fighting to get his eyes open.

”The Jedi are gone, you idiot.”

”I heard Jedi.”

”I'm the Jedi, for fuck's sake, Ren.”

” … Rocks are more– ”

”Force senstive than me, yes, Ren, so you've said.”

Kylo's eyes are rolling around in his head, but he manages to look at Hux for a moment. ”The saber. You used my saber.”

”I did not. I used _my_ saber.”

”That I gave to you.”

”Exactly. It's mine now.”

Kylo grins dazedly. He definitely has a concussion. Hux tucks the saber into his belt and tries to assess how bad it is. Kylo is paler than Hux would like, but there's not much they can do for him right now.

”Can I trust you to stay alive if I leave for a moment?”

Even concussed, Kylo's grip is strong. ”Where're you going?”

”I need to make sure the bastards leave.”

”Alone? No. Stay.”

”Ren, you were trying to convince me to do this just moments ago! You and I are the most capable people here.”

But Kylo won't let him go. ”Not without me. We die together or we don't die at all.”

Hux sighs. He sits on his butt and kicks up the layer of dust surrounding them. ”If you let go of me for one second, I can go see if they're retreating and if the medcenter staff is still there.”

Kylo is steadfast. ”No.”

”You have a bleeding head wound.”

”And you're not leaving. Are we done stating the obvious?”

The sound of distant blaster fire cuts off their argument for a moment. They aren't scared, but surviving everything, all of it, just to be killed by pirates? Hux is not going to die here. He hopes Kylo won't either.

Kylo isn't currently capable of lifting his own head, so the chances of him charging head first into a fight that has nothing to do with him are pretty slim. They wait it out.

Kylo gains lucidity as time passes. The children are still talking and it takes effort for Kylo to not flinch at every utterance of ”Jedi”, even though it isn't directed at him.

He closes his eyes for extended periods of time, which worries Hux greatly.

”Are you nauseous?” Hux asks, after the third time.

”They're gone.”

”Who?” Hux frowns.

”The pirates. Their shuttle is gone.”

Hux blinks. He didn't expect Kylo to be able to use the Force right now, but clearly he could. ”Are you sure?”

Kylo glares half heartedly. Hux is up and on his feet so fast, Kylo can't grab him.

”I'll get a doctor, stay here.”

He hears Kylo call out for him, but he needs Kylo to be ok, so he sprints across town.

The medcenter is thankfully intact. They're startled at the sight of Hux, but appear to be unharmed. He belatedly realises holding a lightsaber isn't the best way to make an entrance, even if it's turned off; but he had to hold it, as it wouldn't have stayed on his belt without a holster or a clip.

”I need help.”

  
  


Two people come along and Kylo is where he left him.

Kylo, always infuriatingly better at languages than Hux, speaks to them in their own tongue.

(It seems a bit redundant in Hux's opinion, what with the hair and collar covered in dried blood.)

With Kylo sorted out and sort of on his feet, they make the trek home. One of the townspeople fetches Kylo's speeder, which he left as his job earlier. The medcenter people (Hux doesn't know if they're doctors) tells him, in broken basic, to keep an eye on his husband. Hux doesn't dignify that with a response and merely waves, as they set off for home.

”I forgot the word for platonic partner, sorry,” Kylo says once they're out of town.

Kylo is holding on to him and Hux lets go of the handlebar for a moment to give his hand a squeeze.

  
  


Their relationship is … complicated. But it sure doesn't feel much like _platonic partners_ when Hux helps Kylo into the bath, later that night. It feels even less platonic when he washes the blood from Kylo's hair.

Honestly, it hasn't felt platonic for a while. They have lunch together most days. Kylo drives them to and from town every day on his speeder, with Hux holding on to his back.

They sleep in the same room. They slept in the same bed for a while, when the roof was leaking.

Maybe _husband_ isn't that far off anymore.

”You alright?” Kylo asks, while he sits in the blood stained bath, long dark hair plastered to his chest, looking like something out of Hux's childhood nightmares.

”I'm glad you're alive.”

”It was just a bump on the head.”

Hux bites his tongue, instead of ripping Kylo's head off. ”If anyone is going to kill you, it's going to be me,” he says calmly.

”I know,” Kylo says. ”Wouldn't want it to be anyone else.”

” … You're the biggest fucking idiot I've ever met.”

Kylo grins.


End file.
